1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory apparatus, and more particularly to a test device of a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
Ordinarily, testing is a necessary step in a semiconductor integrated circuit manufacturing process, because the simulation results used in the design may be different from the way a chip operates in an actual product. Accordingly, to reduce defect rate, various kinds of tests are typically performed in the semiconductor integrated circuit manufacturing process.
As a semiconductor integrated circuit includes a large number of transistors, testing whether each of the transistors can or cannot sufficiently exhibit the designed performance is considered an important process. In particular, as the semiconductor integrated circuits are designed to be increasingly smaller in size and higher in speed, any minute difference occurring in the manufacturing process may cause defects more frequently. This makes it necessary to test whether or not the transistors can normally perform their designed functions as expected in the design step.